


Punishment

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Series: Casual Love [2]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drewick, DrewxRick, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Drew was always taking Rick’s stuff. His clothes, his car, everything. But the last straw was when Drew drank Rick’s special apple juice.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [drew&rick | coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876040) by [goldpeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak). 



> I woke up this morning determined to write a Malec fic. Then I got the idea for this and had to write it.
> 
> Also, this fic was inspired by another DrewxRick fic that I thought was adorable. I put it in the inspired section, but I also have no clue how to do anything on this site. The user's name is goldpeak.

\-------

Rick drove up to his apartment in Drew’s truck. For some reason Drew had felt like taking his to work, and Rick had to leave early to pick up his coworker. Why Drew couldn’t drive his own car to work baffled Rick, but he let it slide.

Pulling his keys out the door, Rick steps through the front door. Drew, seated at the kitchen table, looks up from the mail in his hand to greet his boyfriend.

“Is that my shirt Drew?”

“To be fair, you’re wearing my pants.”

“That I bought for you. Not the same.”

“Oh, stop complaining.” Drew drains the last of whatever he was drinking, and goes back to sorting through the mail, chuckling as Rick continues to mumble. 

Rick smiled at his thief of a boyfriend, just sitting there, being domestic. Rick loved coming home to Drew, being able to watch him do mundane tasks.

But there was something he liked coming home to even more: his special apple juice. 

Rick had found it at the grocery store one day, tucked away in the organic section. Hand squeezed Red Delicious apples, fancy glass bottles, it was fairly expensive. But Rick loved apples, so he didn’t care.

Just thinking about the apples put him in better mood. He hummed as he opened the refrigerator, to find…

His juice was gone.

Rick goes over to the recycling bin, peeking under the lid to see his bottle of apple juice sitting on the top. Which meant the liquid Drew had just finished had been his last bottle. 

Normally, Rick didn’t care when Drew took his stuff. He liked it sometimes, like when Drew used his shampoo instead of 2 in 1, or when he wore his band shirts, without even knowing the band. 

But drinking Rick’s juice, that was a line not be be crossed.

And Drew had just crossed it.

“Drew?” Rick stood up straight, practically trembling as he turned around to face the guilty party.

“Yeah?” Drew doesn’t look up from the mail, nor does he process the wavering of Rick’s voice, so he had no clue what was in store for him.

“Did you drink the last of my juice? My special juice?” Rick’s voice was low, and it took a few seconds before Drew realized what he said. He head shoots up, finally meeting Rick’s eyes. 

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“Rick, please, it was an accident, I’m sorry…” Drew stands up from his chair, taking a tentative step backwards. 

“This is the last straw Drew. Now I have to punish you.”

Drew shivers at the words, then shrieks as Rick steps towards him. He spins around, running as he hears footsteps in pursuit. They run into the living room, and Drew puts the couch between the 2 of them.

“Please Rick, don’t do this..”

“You don’t even know what I’m planning to do.”

“Punishment doesn’t ever sound fun Rick!”

“That’s debatable but-” Their conversation is cut off by Drew stepping over the couch and disappearing down the hallway. He was trying to lock himself in their bedroom, but hadn’t anticipated how fast Rick was. Drew was usually the faster one.

Rick closes the door behind him, making sure to stay between it and Drew. 

“You’re stuck now Drew. Might as well give up.”

“I am not stuck and I will not give up.” Drew crosses his arms, gulping as Rick moves closer. If only he wasn’t in front of the door, Drew could make a move.

“Gotcha.” Rick grabs Drew around the waist, who had gotten lost in thought attempting to escape. 

“Shit no Rick let me go seriously I’m sorry please don’t!” Rick ignores his captive’s pleas, instead pushing him on the bed and straddling him.

“Rick let me up! I said I’m sorry.” Drew bounces up and down, desperately trying to get from under Rick, to no avail.

“I could just sit here and watch you squirm, because it’s funny. But I won’t. You have to be shown the...error of your ways.” Rick looks so mischievous, Drew can’t help but gulp. He has no clue what Rick was going to do to him, but the way Rick looked at him was driving him nuts, in more ways than one.

“I’ll take this back for starters.” Rick pulls his faded Fall Out Boy shirt off of his partner, causing Drew to whine and squirm.

“No fair, now I’m half naked. It’s cold in here Rick. Let me up, or at least give me another shirt.” Drew shudders, even more so as Rick begins to drag his fingers gently across the soft skin of his stomach.

“Rick stop it!” Drew pushes his hands away, which makes Rick grin even more.

“Oh I’m not going to stop, nor will I let you interrupt your punishment.” Rick pushes into Drew’s hips, keeping him pinned down while he sits on top of his arms.

“What are you doing that for? Hey, stop that!” The second sentence is in response to Rick sticking his fingers into Drew’s armpits. He wiggles them around, watching Drew try to hold in his laughter.

“Why should I? You won’t stop taking my stuff!” 

“I swear I’ll stop please just don’t.”

“Don’t stop? Ok.”

“That’s not what I meant!” But it was too late, as Rick ran his finger into Drew’s armpits, over his ribs, sticking his fingers into Drew’s stomach. No part of his torso was safe from the exploration. Drew could only take so much before he broke out into giggles, moving his body frantically, in hopes of getting away.

“This is what you get for drinking my juice, you jerk!” Rick poked Drew’s sides as laughter poured out the poor man’s mouth.

“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” Drew was going crazy. He was insanely ticklish, and Rick knew. He regularly used it to his advantage. But he had never used it to get back at Drew.

Rick stops his attack on Drew’s upper body, listening to his lover’s laughter fade. 

“You promise you won’t take my stuff without asking anymore?” Rick lays next to Drew, gently walking his fingers across the sensitive man’s chest, who pushes Rick’s hand away, giggling softly.

“Maybe not your clothes, mainly because I don’t know whose is whose anymore. But the other stuff, I’ll stop. I just do it because it makes me feel closer to you. But I can see that I’m taking it a little too far. I’ll ask from now on.”

“Thank you.” Rick wraps himself around Drew, chuckling as he groans. 

“Why are you on me again?”

“Oh, you aren’t usually complaining this much when I’m on you.” Rick whispers in Drew’s ear, causing the hairs on his neck to stand up.

“Well, maybe I don’t want you on me like this. Maybe I want something else.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll do that something else.”


End file.
